So, There You Are
by Zi Kriany
Summary: Sebenarnya ada sedikit rasa sesal ketika mengingat mengapa aku baru mengenalnya saat detik-detik kelulusan seperti ini. Namun sepertinya rasa penasaranku datang lebih besar dari pada penyesalanku. Dan selama aku sekelas dengannya, aku tidak menyangka bahwa sikap aslinya benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan apa yang aku lihat sehari-hari.
1. Chapter 1

The story: All mine

The character: All mine too *di death glare Masashi Kishimoto sensei*

Authornya: Zi (Panggil aja Zi! ==' udah gitu aja! No comment)

Pairing: NaruHina… of course! QwQb

Rated: Berapa aja boleh... :'3

Genre: Friendship, Romance, Humor(nya garing) #OkayFace

WARNING: Saya amatir ._.v #Dor

WARNING SEASON 2(?): Ini bukan fanfic yang formal.. Maksudnya gak menggunakan EYD yang benar seperti di novel-novel gitu -_-b

Baiklah Semuanya….. Happy birthday! #NO

Maksud Zi, Happy reading! =v=

.

.

.

.

.

**So, There You Are?**

Seperti biasa, Hinata selalu berangkat pagi jika hari sekolah. Bukan untuk menyalin pekerjaan rumah temannya, namun Hinata memang lebih suka berangkat pagi. Karena dia beranggapan bahwa udara pagi yang dihirupnya selama perjalanan membuatnya merasa lebih segar, bugar, kekar(?) #NahLho

Hinata berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan. Terkadang ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya. Hinata bisa melihat beberapa orang yang sedang bergegas untuk membuka tokonya. Ada yang bersih-bersih, merapikan barang-barang, bahkan ada yang berjongkok sambil ngitungin jumlah kerikil(?) o.O #What?

"Pagi ini memang menyenangkan," gumam Hinata sambil merenggangkan tangannya dan kembali berjalan menuju sekolah.

"Hinata!" teriak seseorang dari kejauhan. Hinata pun menoleh ke arah sumber suara

"Eh? Tumben kamu berangkat pagi?" Tanya Hinata ketika melihat siapa yang telah memanggilnya

"Iya.. Selagi aku tadi bangun pagi, sekalian berangkat pagi aja deh! Memangnya salah ya kalau aku berangkat pagi?" Tanya orang itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Enggak kok, malah bagus.." jawab Hinata dengan senyum manisnya.

Kalian tahu orang itu siapa? Dia adalah BABU HINATA! #Kicked

Dia itu Ino Yamanaka. Anaknya si bapakz(?) Inoichi. Memangnya kenapa? Kalian ngira Naruto kah? Oke, fine! Lo… Gue….. *Langsung ditabok*

"Oh ya, Hinata. Kita kan setelah ini lulus, jadi kira-kira kelas kita mengadakan pesta perpisahan di mana?" Tanya Ino antusias. Ini sebenarnya Ino kenapa sih? =A= Antusias sama pestanya atau pengen cepet pisah? #Hiks

"Umm.. Sepertinya kita tidak perlu sampai segitunya" sangkal Hinata. Maklum, Hinata tipe orang yang gak suka hal-hal sejenis pesta.

"Iih.. Kok gitu, sih? Kita sudah 3 tahun berbagi suka dan duka dengan teman sekelas! Kamu gak sayang sama temen-temen?" kesal Ino. Ia memanyunkan bibirnya hingga majunya luar biasa!

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku. Bukankah lebih baik kita tidak mengadakan acara layaknya pesta? Mungkin kita bisa mengadakan konser hardcore di sekolah," jawab hinata dengan wajah polosnya. *Zi pingsan sambil melayang*

"Apaan sih? Jangan bercanda.. Aku serius Hinataa.." rengek Ino sambil joget gangnam style. *langsung setel lagu Twinkle-twinkle Little Star* #GakCocokWoy =='

"O-oke.. Mungkin pesta kecil-kecilan saja. Tidak perlu mewah.. Yang penting berkesan" ucap Hinata bijak.

"Kau benar Hinata! Ide yang sangat bagus… Aku terharu! A-aku terharuuu! Cius loh.. Huwaaaaa" Ino menangis dengan dramatisnya di pundak Hinata *Zi dan Hinata langsung sweatdropped* =_='

"Oh ya, Hinata. Kamu kemarin lihat Sasuke tidak? Dia begitu keren saat bermain futsal! Mungkin bakat Sasuke-kun ada di sana" lanjut Ino dengan bunga-bunga di sekelilingnya. *Hinata keselek bunga* *mati* #GAK

"Maaf Ino. Aku gak lihat" jawab Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Begitu ya… Hmm. Pasti kamu ngelihatin Kiba ya? Hayoo?" Goda Ino sambil menyikut lengan Hinata.

"Apaan sih? Enggak kok! Aku gak suka Kiba!" jawab Hinata dengan wajah yang memerah. Ino pun tertawa melihat wajah Hinata dan langsung mencubitnya.

"Aww" Rintih Hinata dan refleks mengelus kedua pipinya.

"Hahahaa… sakit ya? Masa sih? Cius?" Goda Ino lagi. Wahai Ino… Kapan kamu puas menggoda Hinata seperti itu? =_=

"Gak ada cius-ciusan," ujar Hinata yang berusaha mencubit balik pipi Ino. Sayangnya Ino sudah berantisipasi terlebih dahulu dan kini melesat pergi sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Ino berlari memasuki gedung sekolah SMP Konoha.

Mungkin karena terlalu asyik ngobrol, Hinata, Zi, dan pembaca gak nyadar kalau mereka berdua sudah sampai di gerbang SMP mereka. Hinata pun menghela nafas dan berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya.

\***^^***/

"Ohayou!" sapa Hinata dengan teman sekelasnya. Seperti biasa, yang menjawab hanya beberapa orang. Karena beberapa orang lainnya sedang serius menyalin PR. Oh… Masa-masa indah di sekolah :'D #DUAGH

Hinata bergegas duduk di bangkunya. Lalu mengambil buku tulis dan mulai menggambar. Biasalah… Hobi. Hinata terkenal lihai menggambar manga di kelasnya. Bahkan anak-anak dari kelas lain pun tahu itu.

GREK!

Pintu kelas bergeser dan dengan diiringi sapaan Ohayou dari orang tersebut. Namun, tak ada yang menjawabnya. Tak satupun.

Disaat yang sama, Hinata telah selesai menggambar satu karakter dalam satu halaman. Ia pun pindah ke halaman sebelahnya untuk menggambar karakter lain. Dan anehnya, Hinata tidak merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri mengamati gambaran Hinata.

"Itu gambaranmu?" Tanyanya dengan penuh kekaguman.

"Kyaaa~~" Teriak Hinata yang merasa dikagetkan. Seisi kelas melirik Hinata, namun kembali dengan kegiatan mereka. Hinata sedikit malu karena sempat jadi pusat perhatian teman sekelasnya, tapi akhirnya kembali lega karena mereka tidak menganggap teriakannya dengan serius.

"Ah.. Naruto. Jangan mengagetkanku…" kesal Hinata pada orang yang berdiri mengamati gambarnya

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mengagetkanmu. Tapi… Apakah itu gambaranmu?" Tanyanya lagi. Ia menatap mata Hinata lekat-lekat, sedangkan jari telunjuknya menunjuk gambaran Hinata

"Iya. Tentu saja…" jawab Hinata. Ia membalas tatapan Naruto.

"Benarkah? Waa… Sughoooiii!" Teriaknya girang. Matanya berbinar-binar kagum dan langsung mengangkat buku Hinata. Sikapnya benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

"E-eh? Ka-kalau begitu…. Arigattou, Naruto" jawab Hinata. Kalau dipuji seperti itu, gak heran Hinata jadi salah tingkah. Hinata pun menundukkan kepala hingga wajahnya tertutupi oleh rambutnya. Tetapi dibalik rambutnya itu, ada sebuah senyum yang maniiiiiiiiiiis sekali. Namun sayangnya semut gak berani ke sana karena keburu Zi ancam. "Jangan kerubungi Hinata!" teriak Zi pada semut. Semut pun pergi dengan langkah gontai. Lalu mereka menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap langit biru dan bergumam, "Hidup ini sulit…" #MulaiNgaco

"Hinata… Ini bagus sekali" Ucap Naruto lagi. Ia menarik kursi untuk duduk di sebelah Hinata. Matanya tetap menuju gambaran tersebut. Hinata yang bisa dibilang terbiasa dengan reaksi seperti itu, hanya tersenyum manis dan mencoba merendah.

"Terima kasih. Tapi ini tidak sebagus gambaran anime yang ditayangkan di Tokyo TV," kata Hinata. Naruto langsung menatap Hinata heran.

"Apa?" Pekik Naruto. "Ini kau bilang tidak bagus dengan anime yang di TV itu?" lanjutnya lagi. Hinata hanya mencoba menjauhkan diri karena jarak antara wajahnya dengan Naruto sangat dekat.

"Te-tentu saja. Tidak ada yang bagus dari gambaranku." Ucap Hinata lirih. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain agar Naruto tidak bisa melihat pipinya yang kini merona. Maklum, Hinata tidak pernah duduk bersebelahan dengan seorang lelaki. Apalagi jarak wajah mereka bisa sedekat itu.

"Kau bercanda! Bahkan gambaranmu ini sudah menyamai gambaran di anime-anime itu!" Ujar Naruto. Hinata tersentak. Ia pun membalikkan wajahnya untuk menatap Naruto dengan tatapan berbinar. Antara senang dan bangga. Baru kali ini ada yang mengatakan bahwa gambar Hinata sudah selevel dengan anime di TV. Perlahan bibir Hinata membentuk senyum tipis. Mengingat teman-temannya yang hanya sekedar mengatakan gambarannya bagus, namun tanggapan Naruto berbeda. Bahkan tanggapan Naruto diiringi dengan sifat yang seperti anak kecil. Entah kenapa ada bagian dari hati Hinata yang berbisik bahwa dia menyukai sikapnya yang kekanak-kanakan itu.

"Selama ini aku memang sering mendengar kalau kamu bisa membuat gambar-gambar bagus seperti ini. Tapi setelah kulihat, ini jauh lebih dari bayanganku, Hinata! Kamu berbakat… Apa cita-citamu menjadi mangaka? Atau animator? Wah, kamu pasti terkenal nantinya…." Lanjut Naruto tanpa henti. Ia mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Hinata dan menunjukkan senyum lebarnya itu.

Wah.. Silau #dor

Tidak Tidak.…. Senyumnya memang menyilaukan. Senyumnya seindah mentari. Kenapa Hinata baru menyadarinya sekarang? Bukankah sudah 3 tahun mereka berdua menjadi teman sekelas. Tapi sepertinya dulu Hinata tidak pernah peduli dengan keberadaan Naruto yang selalu duduk di sudut kelas. Naruto yang selalu terlihat memancarkan aura suram. Dan Naruto yang tidak jarang mendapat hukuman karena ulahnya yang keterlaluan. Yah… Naruto….. Apa kini sosoknya telah berubah? Atau memang ada sifat tersembunyi dibalik penampilan suramnya itu? Senyum bagai mentari…. Ah, iya. Mungkin itu salah satunya.

"Hinata….. Kau Hebat. Kau tidak mudah putus asa. Iya, kan? Itu terlihat dari matamu. Jadi, kau pasti bisa menjadi mangaka!" Naruto memberi Hinata semangat sambil sesekali bergerak layaknya cheerleader.

Sepertinya dia orang pertama yang bisa membaca kepribadian Hinata lewat mata. Dan dia juga orang pertama yang meyakinkan Hinata bahwa dia bisa menjadi mangaka. Kini, senyum tipis Hinata semakin mengembang. Senyumannya melebar. Begitu tulus dan manis.

"A-arigattou….… Naruto"

\***^^***/

"Anak-anak, kalian mendapat tugas wawancara dengan industri kecil di sekitar konoha. Bila dikerjakan oleh tiap individu, mungkin akan terasa berat. Maka dari itu, satu kelas dibagi dalam beberapa kelompok. Satu kelompok ada 5 anggota dan kalian bebas memilih anggotanya" ucap guru Iruka menerangkan.

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyy," teriak seisi kelas. Yah, bagi mereka memilih anggota kelompok sendiri adalah suatu kehormatan.

Hinata bergabung dengan kelompok Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Lee. Mereka menyatukan bangku agar bisa mendiskusikan tugas kelompok dengan lebih mudah.

"Nah, kita wawancara industri mana nih enaknya?" Tanya Ino. Seperti biasa, Ino selalu antusias.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke pabrik tahu?" usul Lee

"Jangan. Lebih baik ke pabrik sushi saja!" sergah Kiba

"Yang benar saja! Pabrik sushi gak ada yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai industri kecil, Kiba! Kalaupun ada, sangat sulit dicari. Apalagi mencarinya di konoha. Jangan harap, deh!" respon Ino cepat.

Mendengar jawaban Ino, raut wajah Kiba terlihat sedikit kecewa. Hinata yang melihat itu merasa sedikit simpatik.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin pabrik sushi bukanlah ide yang buruk. Aku menyukai ide itu. Kau juga, kan, Kiba-kun?" Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Kiba. Lelaki penyuka anjing itu pun terlihat sedikit bersemangat mendengarnya.

"Ya!" jawabnya mantap.

Menyadari pembelaan Hinata terhadap Kiba, Ino langsung memicingkan mata.

"Kau membelanya?" Tanya Ino sambil mengarahkan tangannya ke Kiba. "Jangan-jangan kau memang menyukai Kiba, Hinata! Tidak usah berbohong!" goda Ino dengan suara sedikit keras. Wajah Hinata memerah hebat, karena kini gadis itu menjadi pusat perhatian kelasnya. Ini sudah kedua kali untuk hari ini! Kepribadiannya yang pemalu itu tidak bisa menerima ini semua. Ditatap teman sekelasnya secara bersamaan itu adalah jenis pembulian bagi Hinata. #OkeIniBerlebihan

"Ciyeeeeeee….," Sorak seisi kelas. Termasuk guru Iruka yang menaburi bunga di sekitar Hinata dan Kiba. #What? o.O

"Cieee.. KibaHina… Suit suiiiit" suara itu menggema semakin keras dan akhirnya….

Bruk!

*Jiiit*

Seisi kelas melirik ke sumber suara, tidak terkecuali Hinata yang tidak jauh dari suara itu.

"Maaf, tasku jatuh.." ucap Naruto dingin. Mendengar itu, semuanya merinding dan cepat-cepat kembali berdiskusi tentang tugas kelompok mereka. Guru Iruka pun juga kembali ke meja guru untuk mengisi proporsal.

Semua mengerjakan tugas dengan kepala yang menunduk, sedangkan Hinata hanya memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang mengambil tas dan menggantungkannya kembali. Bocah berambut pirang itu mengotak-atik handphone nya, dan kemudian menatap layar tersebut secara seksama. Pandangannya berpindah ke buku tulis dan mencatat sesuatu. Entahlah… Mungkin dia sedang mencari informasi di internet. Tanpa sadar, Hinata menyunggingkan senyum tipis. 'Ide bagus, Naruto!' batin Hinata

Mata amethyst Hinata melirik kesana-sini, berniat mencari anggota yang sekelompok dengan Naruto. Tapi yang dilihatnya adalah Naruto yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Tori. Naruto terlihat antusias menunjukkan layar handphone-nya kepada Tori. Tori mengangguk dan tersenyum melihatnya.

'dimana yang lain? Apa hanya Naruto dan Tori?' batin Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo itu heran terhadap mereka berdua. Bukankah guru Iruka menyuruh mereka untuk membuat kelompok yang berisikan 5 anggota? Tapi kenapa Naruto hanya berdua dengan Tori. Apalagi Tori adalah murid yang bisa dibilang… err… Sebut saja berkebutuhan khusus. Namun raut wajah Naruto terlihat biasa saja. Tidak terlihat seperti menolak untuk sekelompok dengan Tori. Coba saja murid-murid yang lain sekelompok dengan Tori, pasti menolaknya mentah-mentah. Dan tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah menyakiti hati terdalam seorang bocah sepertinya.

Naruto berdiskusi dengan Tori tanpa merasa terganggu. Yah… Mungkin Naruto tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan latar belakang Tori. Atau dia memang sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini? Membayangkan itu, Hinata tersenyum miris.

"Hari ini, kalian harus memutuskan siapa yang akan diwawancarai dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan apa saja yang kalian ajukan nanti. Karena setelah ini semuanya harus mengumpulkan dan tidak ada yang menunda-nunda pekerjaan hingga minggu depan, hari pengumpulan. Dan kau Naruto….." Guru Iruka berjalan mendekati Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tatapan jengkel? Mungkin…

"Tugas ini harus selesai minggu depan! Tidak ada uluran waktu lagi untukmu, Naruto. Malas itu jangan dipelihara!" Ucap guru Iruka tegas. Naruto hanya terdiam mendengarnya. Kini wajahnya terlihat murung.

"Baiklah, akan kuusahakan," ucap Naruto lirih. Kepalanya tertunduk. Tori yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya melongo, mencoba mencerna apa yang barusan dikatakan guru Iruka.

"Bagus.. Kutunggu senin depan," ujar guru Iruka dengan berjalan kembali ke meja gurunya.

Apa yang membuat Naruto berat dalam menyelesaikan tugasnya? Ini tidak terlalu sulit, kan? Apa karena anggota yang sedikit itu? Apa ada hal yang lain menghambatnya? Apa yang kamu sembunyikan Naruto? Apa jangan-jangan kamu memang pemalas… Kumohon ubahlah sikapmu itu…, batin Hinata

"Hinata, apa yang sedang kamu lihat?" Tanya Lee yang mencoba mengikuti arah mata Hinata. "Jangan bilang kamu memandang si kuning itu?" tebak Ino dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Hinata hanya tersenyum ke arah mereka.

"Bukan apa-apa…. Hanya melamun" elak Hinata dengan senyum palsunya. Ino dan Lee hanya membulatkan bibirnya. Kemudian mereka kembali berdiskusi.

Disela diskusi, Hinata sesekali melirik Naruto yang juga sedang berdiskusi dengan Tori. Terkadang Hinata tersenyum miris melihat Naruto yang kewalahan dalam menanggapi Tori ketika anak itu bertingkah tidak wajar. Tapi Naruto dengan sabar menuntun Tori untuk membahas kembali tugas mereka.

"Na-Naruto…"

.

.

.

-Bersambung-

Uwooo.. Padahal tadinya mau one shot. Tapi entah kenapa ceritanya lama-lama berkembang T_Ta #Hiks

Zi minta maaf banget… Tulisan semawutan… Alurnya sangar *nangis dipelukan Masashi Kishimoto*(?) #Dibuang

Apa Zi harus membiarkan cerita ini berlanjut, atau dihapus? Kalau dilanjut, Zi usahakan tulisannya gak bertele-tele lagi. . . \QwQ/

Ini adalah inspirasi dari kisah nyata XD dan lagi-lagi Zi minta maaf karena kayaknya chapter 1 ini kependekan…. Asdfhghjkjlfghij QAQ

Zi mohon untuk reviewnya… m(_ _)m Review adalah support terbesar bagi Zi.

Salam dengan pose keren! CLING! *Gigi mengkilap ala Rock Lee*


	2. Chapter 2

The Story: All mine

The Character: FROM MASASHI KISHIMOTO! *teriak sambil nangis* *Masashi Kishimoto nodongin clurit sambil tertawa puas*

Pairing: NaruHina lahh ~(=v=~)

Genre: Friendship, Romance, (dan diselingi sedikit) Humor (yang memaksa) ;w; #OhGodWhy

Warning: Saya amatir ._.v

Warning season 2(?): Gak menggunakan EYD dengan baik *pundung dipojokkan*

Sudah segini aja curhatnya =w=a Langsung ke TKP aja, ya?

Happy reading!

.

.

.

.

.

**So, There You Are**

Chapter 2

.

.

.

Drap drap drap!

Hentakan kaki Hinata menggema di koridor. Bel pulang sekolah sudah terdengar 10 menit yang lalu, dan kini gadis itu berlari mengejar seseorang yang sempat meninggalkan handphone-nya di bawah meja. Ceroboh sekali! Sampai-sampai barang berharga seperti itu tertinggal. Hinata terus mengejar orang tersebut tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitar. Tidak jarang Hinata menabrak orang-orang yang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan. Sesekali Hinata berucap maaf kepada mereka yang sudah ditrabaknya. Lalu, tanpa basa-basi lagi Hinata kembali mengejar si ceroboh itu.

"Narutooo!" Teriak Hinata ketika melihat punggung orang yang ia kejar. "Ha-hapemu," ucap Hinata yang suaranya kini semakin lirih. Ia pun berhenti berlari. Perutnya terasa kram, nafasnya memburu, kepalanya terasa berputar.

"Na-naruto…" panggil Hinata dengan suara yang lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. Merasa namanya dipanggil, Naruto berbalik. Matanya terbelalak melihat Hinata yang memegangi perutnya. Tunggu…. Bagaimana bisa Naruto mendengar suara Hinata yang begitu pelan?

"Hinata!" pekik Naruto seraya berlari kecil menghampiri Hinata. "Ka-kamu kenapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada yang khawatir.

Hening. Tidak ada respon. Hinata masih menundukkan kepalanya sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Hinataa! Kamu kenapa? Hi-hinata!" pekik Naruto lagi dengan nada yang semakin ketahuan 'cemas'nya. Naruto menggenggam kedua bahu Hinata dan menegakkan tubuh mungilnya yang sedikit membungkuk itu.

"Hinata…. Kamu…. Sakit perut?" Naruto menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Seketika pandangan Hinata terkunci ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu. Mata lavender Hinata hanya menuju satu titik….. Bola mata berwarna biru safir Naruto. Hinata merasa waktu tak berjalan dalam beberapa detik. Mata itu… warna itu… Mengapa baru sekarang ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas?

"Na-naruto.." gumam Hinata. Lirih, hampir tidak terdengar, namun cukup untuk didengar Naruto yang berada di depannya.

"Umm.. Sakit perut, ya? Kamu udah makan siang apa belum? Kenapa perutmu dipegangi begitu, sih? Sakitnya kayak apa? Apa kamu punya sakit maag?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi seakan tidak ingin memberi Hinata untuk menjawabnya.

Namun, Hinata tetap tidak merespon semua pertanyaan Naruto. Pandangannya masih berada di kedua mata pria berambut pirang itu.

"Hinata.. Apa kau mendengarku?" Tanya Naruto lagi. Disaat itulah Hinata tersadar dari sebuah hipnotis yang mengagumkan.

"I-iya.. Aku tidak apa-apa…" jawab Hinata dengan memalingkan wajahnya. Namun tampak sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto lewat sudut matanya.

"Jangan-jangan… Kamu…...," Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Pegangan tangan yang ada di bahu Hinata kini terlepas dan ia tampak mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya.

"Apa?"

"Jangan-jangan….." Naruto kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya. Mungkin Naruto merasa sedikit sungkan untuk mengucapkannya. Hinata masih terdiam menunggu kelanjutan kalimat tersebut.

"Jangan-jangan…." Lagi! Tapi kali ini sepertinya Naruto berniat untuk menggoda Hinata yang kelihatannya sudah kehilangan kesabaran.

"Jangan-jangan…. Kamu…. Diare?" #Glek *Hinata langsung sweatdropped* =='

"apaan sih?" elak Hinata dengan membalikkan badannya. Berpura-pura marah dengan membelakangi Naruto.

"Hahahahahaha…" Tawa Naruto langsung meledak. "Kau ini…. Masa begitu saja marah?" ujar Naruto disela tawanya. Begitu riang.. Begitu cerah.. Mengapa bisa berbeda dengan kepribadiannya saat di kelas?

Hinata yang penasaran dengan tawa Naruto, sedikit menengok ke belakang dari bahu kanannya. Dilihatnya Naruto yang sedang tertawa renyah. Baru kali ini ia melihat tawa seceria itu dari Naruto.

"Kenapa ketawa?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara yang dibuat-buat marahnya.

"Habis….. Kamu lucu, Hinata!"

"E-eh?" Wajah Hinata merona seketika. Ia menunduk, tidak berani menengok Naruto yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Perutmu udah gak sakit, ya? Hmm… Baiklah! Kalau sakit lagi… beli obat, ya! Aku pulang dulu. Jaa…. Hinata!" Setelah Naruto berucap, Hinata bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang mulai bergerak menjauhinya.

"Naruto!" Panggil Hinata. Langkah Naruto terhenti. Kemudian keduanya berbalik secara bersamaan untuk saling berhadapan. Kedua mata mereka bertemu kembali. Tentu saja kali ini Hinata mencoba untuk tidak terpesona dengan mata Naruto lagi.

"Ha-hapemu.." Hinata menyerahkan handphone yang tadinya ia temukan di bawah loker meja Naruto.

"Lho? Kenapa ada di kamu? Kok bisa, sih? Aaaahh… Hinata… Terima kasih!" Naruto mengambil handphone-nya dan mulai berteriak-teriak gaje. Hinata hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hehehehe…." Naruto menunjukkan senyum lebarnya itu. "Sankyuu… Hinata!"

"Lain kali jangan lupa lagi, ya?" Tegur Hinata tegas. Namun masih terdengar lembut di telinga Naruto.

"Tenang saja! Kalau sudah begini, aku tidak akan lupa lagi. Oh ya, sebagai tanda terima kasih, kamu mau kubelikan obat? Untuk berjaga-jaga supaya sakit perutmu gak balik lagi," tawar Naruto. Hinata menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula tadi perutku cuma kram. Ini karena aku jarang berolahraga, makanya, lari sedikit saja sudah capek dan badan jadi sakit semua," tolak Hinata dengan diiringi senyum manisnya.

"Begitu, ya…. Baiklah! Sebaiknya kamu meluangkan waktu untuk berolahraga. Itu baik, lho! Disamping badanmu gak cepat capek, kamu juga bakal jarang sakit!" Naruto menasihati layaknya seorang ibu. Hinata terkikik geli melihatnya.

"Iya iya. Aku mengerti," jawab Hinata yang masih mencoba menahan tawanya.

*Tinininunit… Tinininunit… Tratakdung… Lalalalala… Dus!*

Mendengar itu, Hinata langsung sweatdropped. =.='

Sedangkan Naruto segera menengok arlojinya yang merupakan sumber dari suara konyol itu.

"Gawat! Hinata… Aku pulang dulu, ya! Jaa nee~~~!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah lebih dulu melesat pergi. Hinata tersenyum kecut. Ia pikir Naruto dan dirinya akan pulang bersama, tapi rupanya malah bertolak belakang dari keinginannya.

"Baiklah… Sampai jumpa…," gumam Hinata tanpa mempedulikan Naruto akan mendengarnya atau tidak.

.

\***^^***/

.

"Hahahahaaahahaha…..!" Tawa mengejek dari teman sekelasnya membuat telinga Hinata sakit. Sangat keras hingga suaranya terdengar dari luar kelas. Bahkan orang-orang yang lewat pun menutup telinganya karena tidak sanggup mendengar suara cempreng dari kelas Sembilan D, kelas mereka.

"Huh… Lagi-lagi si Naruto itu membuat ulah!" Ino mendengus. Dagunya tertopang dan tatapan matanya begitu sinis ketika melihat Naruto yang sedang berdiri di sudut depan kelas. Hinata hanya terdiam. Gadis itu sudah memaklumi keadaan seperti ini. Sebab tidak jarang Naruto dihukum karena ulah bodohnya itu. Yaah… Dasar Naruto! Selalu tidak mengerjakan tugas dan pastinya berakhir dihukum berdiri dengan satu kaki. Namun kali ini, Hinata yang sedikit demi sedikit mengenali sosok Naruto berubah menjadi penasaran. 'Mengapa bisa? Memangnya apa yang dilakukannya saat di rumah?' pikir Hinata.

Setelah lama berkutik dengan pelajaran yang diberikan guru Asuma, bel tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua berhambur keluar kelas untuk membeli sesuatu di kantin. Naruto yang telah selesai dari hukuman berdirinya, kini berjalan dengan langkah gontai menuju bangkunya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi dan menopang kepala dengan tangannya. Matanya terpejam. Kakinya diselonjorkan. Tampak sesekali ia menghirup nafas berat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hinata yang baru kembali dari kantin menghampiri Naruto seraya menyerahkan teh kotak yang dipegangnya. "Capek, ya?"

"Aku cuma ingin tidur," jawab Naruto ketus tanpa menerima teh dari Hinata. Gadis itu menghela nafas pendek dan meletakkan teh tersebut di atas meja Naruto. Kemudian, Hinata menarik kursi untuk duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto. Hinata menopang dagu dan mulai memainkan helaian rambutnya.

"Lalu siapa yang akan meminum teh ini?" Hinata memandangi teh kotak Naruto dengan pandangan memelas. "Padahal aku sudah capek-capek membelikannya tadi," lanjutnya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat kecewa.

Naruto melirik Hinata dengan satu matanya. Kemudian menghela nafas dan membenarkan posisi duduknya. Sedikit merenggangkan kedua tangan, lalu menopang dagunya. Menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Menarik teh kotak tersebut secara perlahan.

"Sankyuu… Hinata!" ucap Naruto dengan tersenyum tipis.

Menyadari wajah yang sedekat itu, refleks Hinata menjauhkan wajahnya dari Naruto. Pipinya merona hebat.

"I-iya….. Sa-sama-sama.." jawab Hinata yang mendadak jadi gugup. Ia mulai memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Lho, Hinata! Wajahmu memerah! Apa kamu sakit?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat rona merah di wajah Hinata.

"Ti-tidak! Aku tidak….. Umm…. Benarkah begitu?" Hinata bertanya balik. Ngapain nanya balik, sih? *Zi tepuk Jidat*

Hinata menyentuh pipinya sendiri dan merasakan sensasi hangat. "Sepertinya memang begitu, ya…." Ucap Hinata lirih seraya menundukkan wajahnya. Naruto terkikik geli.

"Hihihihi…. Tapi kalau memerah seperti itu jadi kelihatan semakin imut, kok!" komentar Naruto dengan masih berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya.

Grek..!

Kursi Hinata bergeser karena sentuhan Hinata yang berdiri secara mendadak. Kini terlihat jelas, wajah Hinata berubah menjadi kepiting rebus. Seketika itu, Hinata berlari ke luar kelas tanpa mengucapkan satu kata pun. Naruto hanya melongo melihat pergerakan Hinata. Merasa aneh dengan gadis itu, ia menggaruk kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. Lalu, ia pun memutuskan untuk meminum teh kotak pemberian Hinata. Tetapi, nyatanya Naruto malah berteriak-teriak, "Sedotannya dimanaaaa?"

.

\***^^***/

.

Hinata bersandar di belakang pintu kamar mandi. Memegang dadanya untuk membantu mengatur nafasnya. "Kenapa aku harus berlari?" gumam Hinata. Setidaknya , lebih baik kabur daripada pingsan, kan?

"Bisa-bisanya dia berkata seperti itu…" gumamnya lagi. Ia mendekati toilet dan melihat bayangan dirinya di dalam sana. Lalu tersenyum-senyum sendiri entah apa tujuannya.

"Apa benar aku imut?" Tanya Hinata pada toilet. Toilet terdiam. Hinata yang mulai kehilangan kesabaran akhirnya mengancam toilet tersebut. Jika tetap tidak mau bicara, gadis itu akan berbuat nekat dengan menekan tombol pembilas di bagian samping. #AncamanApaIni?

"Hahaha… Dia itu payah, ya?" Hinata mendengar suara dari bagian luar bilik kamar mandinya.

"Siapa?" Tanya seorang lagi.

"Si jabrik kuning itu. Emang dia bisa apa? Hahahahaha" jawabnya lagi dengan tawa yang lebih keras. Seseorang yang tadinya bertanya juga ikut tertawa.

"Oh, si Naruto itu. Aku gak heran kok, Sakura! Dia memang bodoh dan begitu dingin. Pasti dia ingin menyamai sifat Sasuke yang cuek itu" ucap seseorang yang lainnya. 'Jadi.. mereka ada tiga, ya' pikir Hinata.

"Jangan harap, deh! Sasuke itu gak tergantikan. Walaupun dia cuek begitu, tapi dia keren. Beda drastis dengan Naruto. Dia itu gak ada tampannya sama sekali, ya gak?" Ucap seseorang yang diketahui namanya adalah Sakura. Ketiganya tertawa bersama. Tertawa di atas penderitaan orang lain, eh?

Hinata geram. Bisa-bisanya mereka berkata seperti itu dengan sikap yang tak berdosa? Tanpa mengetahui yang aslinya? Naruto itu gak cuek, kok! Dia juga tampan seperti Sasuke! Hinata terus membatin.

"Naruto itu bodoh… Gak pernah ngerjain tugas. Makanya kalian jangan dekat-dekat dengannya! Nanti ketularan bodoh, lho!" canda Sakura lagi. Ketiganya kembali tertawa.

'Ini sama sekali gak lucu!' Hinata semakin geram. Jemarinya terkepal menahan rasa kesal. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia memang bisa menahan amarahnya, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan fakta yang sebenarnya tentang Naruto. Ingin sekali memberitahu mereka bertiga bahwa semua ucapan mereka salah. Dengan kasar, Hinata membuka pintu kamar mandinya dan berteriak, "Tidak! Naruto itu Tidak…" Ucapan Hinata terhenti, kemudian raut wajahnya berubah semakin sedih. Ketiga orang yang tadinya bergosip sudah pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi. Tidak sadar kalau mereka pergi ketika Hinata sedang menahan rasa kesalnya.

Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Sempat terbesit sebuah pertanyaan di kepalanya, "Kenapa selalu Naruto yang dijadikan topik pembicaraan?" gumam Hinata. Bulir-bulir bening dari matanya tidak bisa dihentikan. Ia terus menangis, seakan mengerti rasa sakit Naruto bila mendengar ucapan ketiga gadis tadi.

.

\***^^***/

.

Hinata berjalan kembali ke kelasnya. Matanya terlihat sembab. Tapi Hinata berusaha tersenyum ketika berpapasan dengan orang-orang yang berada di koridor. Sehingga beberapa orang tersebut bertanya-tanya dengan keadaan Hinata. "Ada apa dengan Hinata?" Tanya seseorang. Seseorang lainnya hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak mengerti.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kelas, Hinata mempersiapkan diri. Memperbaiki penampilannya. Takut ketahuan kalau Hinata baru saja menangis di kamar mandi. Dengan penuh keberanian, ia mengetuk pintu kelas. Di sisi lain, Hinata juga takut dimarahi guru Kakashi. Karena bel tanda selesai istirahat sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu.

Hinata menggeser pintu kelas dengan pelan. Mengintip dari sela pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Ia melihat keadaan kelasnya yang kacau. Ada yang menggosip, ada yang lempar-lemparan kertas, ada yang berteriak-teriak, dan kegiatan lainnya yang mengganggu ketenangan. Ia menggeser pintu itu sedikit lagi dan ia bisa melihat meja guru yang kosong, pertanda guru Kakashi belum datang. Hinata menghela nafas lega, lalu bergegas masuk menuju bangkunya.

Gadis itu meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Matanya terpejam. Kata-kata tiga gadis tadi teringat kembali.

"Hinata, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Ino yang berada di sebelah tempat duduknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok!" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Tetapi kesedihan yang dirasakan Hinata kentara sekali di senyumnya yang bergetar.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa…" Dengus Ino. Senyum Hinata memudar. Wajahnya kembali bersedih dan Ino yang melihatnya menjadi ikut bersedih.

"Kamu yakin tidak mau bercerita padaku?" Tanya Ino meyakinkan. Hinata melirik bangku Naruto yang berada di sudut paling belakang. Saat itu, Naruto sedang sibuk menulis.

"I-ini semua tentang Naruto" jawab Hinata dengan mempertahankan pandangannya ke arah Naruto. Ino masih terdiam, menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Hinata.

"Dia…. Tidak seharusnya dibenci seperti ini…" Ucap Hinata lirih. Bola mata Ino membulat sempurna setelah mendengar pernyataan Hinata. Gadis bermata Aqua Marine itu jadi merasa bersalah karena selalu bersikap tidak peduli terhadap Naruto. "kupikir memang begitu….," respon Ino lirih. Disaat yang sama, Naruto menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya.

"Aku ingin Naruto menjadi teman kita semua….. Tidak hanya sampai di hari kelulusan SMP, tapi selamanya…" Ucap Hinata. Ino tersenyum mendengarnya, lalu mengangguk mantap.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata, dan Hinata tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Entah apa yang telah menyebabkan dirinya menoleh ke Hinata, tapi hal itu membuat Naruto ikut tersenyum bahagia ke arah Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bersambung-

A/N:

Siapa yang telah membuat Zi update kilat seperti ini? Hah? W(OAOW) *jitak satu-satu*

Baiklah… Mungkin semakin gaje, ya? =v= tapi gaje adalah sebuah keharusan~ #DitendangReaders.

Oh, ya. Ada yang udah lihat FanAnimation NaruHina yang One Step Closer? Menurut Zi, FanAnimation yang satu ini bener-bener the best lah! Authornya bener-bener buat Zi nangis sesenggukan 5 hari 7 malam #HAH? o.O

Kalau ada yang belum lihat, coba cari di youtube. Namanya: [One Step Closer] Naruto Shippuden: Naruto And Hinata Christina Perri- A Thousand Years (HD)

NARUHINA LOVERS WAJIB LIHAT! OwOb

Selain itu, Zi mau tanya…. Apa boleh di ini publish songfic? Kok katanya denger-denger gak boleh bikin songfic, ya? ._.Yang tahu, mohon dijawab, ya!

Satu lagi… Ini permintaan seumur hidup Zi(?) #GakGitu

Zi mohon reviewnyaa m(_ _)m Review adalah support terbesar bagi Zi~ Dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan! Zi akan buat chapter 3 nanti fokusnya ke Naruto aja….

Jaa nee~


	3. Chapter 3

The Story: All mine

The character: Masashi Kishimoto… Of course! OwOb

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre: Friendship and romance

Warning: Amateur Writer -_-

Warning season 2: In this fic, R.I.P EYD(?) #Digaplok

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

.

.

**So, There You Are**

Chapter 3

Naruto menyambar sarapan paginya dengan cepat. Roti lapis itu kini ditahan di rongga mulutnya. Tangannya dengan cekatan memasukkan buku sekolah ke dalam tas. Setelah semua beres, ia menyandang tasnya, kemudian ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangan. Begitu ia yakin bahwa tangannya sudah bersih, ia pun melahap roti lapis yang berada di mulutnya hingga habis. Lalu meneguk segelas air putih untuk membantu mendorong makanannya ke dalam perut.

"Yosh!" teriaknya. "Saatnya berangkat!" lanjutnya dan langsung berlari menuju sekolah setelah mengunci pintu rumah.

Naruto berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tampak sesekali ia menengok arlojinya dan kemudian berdecak kecil.

'Huh! Kalau tahu telat begini, mending tadi naik sepeda!' Batin Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Naruto tiba di gebang sekolah. Ia merasa lega karena gerbangnya belum ditutup. Naruto pun bergegas masuk ke dalam gedung sekolahnya dengan berjalan santai. Setidaknya sekarang dia bisa sedikit mengurangi dehidrasinya akibat berlari tadi.

.

\***^^***/

.

Grek!

Naruto masuk ke kelasnya tanpa mengucapkan "ohayou" seperti yang ia lakukan biasanya. Ia terdiam, tidak menggubris bermacam-macam tatapan dari seisi kelas. Walaupun terkadang ia terlihat seperti berlagak acuh tak acuh, namun sesungguhnya ia sedang salah tingkah bila ditatap seperti itu. Sehingga beberapa dari teman sekelasnya menganggap dirinya sombong dan bahkan ada yang menganggap dirinya sebagai seseorang yang tidak memiliki masa depan. Huh…. Benar-benar julukan yang menyedihkan!

"Ohayou… Naruto" sapa Hinata. Naruto menoleh ke arah gadis berambut indigo tersebut, lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Ohayou gozaimasu" jawab Naruto. Hinata hanya tersenyum sambil menampilkan semburat merah di pipinya.

Melihat adegan "sapaan pagi hari" tersebut, seisi kelas membulatkan matanya. Kemudian menyibukkan diri dengan kegiatan lain. Seakan tidak ingin tahu menahu dengan adegan selanjutnya. Mungkin mereka memang tidak peduli dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan bocah yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki.

Setelah itu, Naruto pun berjalan menuju bangkunya. Ia disambut Tori dengan sambutan yang begitu heboh.

"Ohayou Naruto-chan!" sapa Tori dengan suara yang begitu cempreng dan kekanak-kanakkan. Seperti yang bisa kalian duga, seisi kelas tetap berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan suara Tori yang begitu memekakkan telinga.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Tori-chan!" Jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan senyum lima jarinya.

"Naru-chan gak telat, ya, hari ini! Yey!" Tori meloncat-loncat sambil bertepuk tangan. Pandangan matanya berada di langit-langit kelas, namun ucapannya ditujukan untuk Naruto seorang.

"Hehehe… Iya, dong! Tadi aku ngebut soalnya" ucap Naruto sambil mengacak rambut Tori yang tingginya berada sejengkal dari dagu Naruto. Tori hanya tertawa dan terus bertepuk tangan.

"Sudah tepuk tangannya… Ayo duduk manis!" perintah Naruto, tapi tetap dengan nada yang halus dan baik-baik. Tori pun menurut. Namun kembali berteriak-teriak dan menggebrak-gebrakkan mejanya. Dengan telaten, Naruto membujuk Tori untuk diam. Walau butuh waktu yang lumayan lama, tapi Naruto berhasil membujuknya. Ia tersenyum lega dan mengusap pelipisnya yang secara tidak sadar berkeringat. Yaaah… Membujuk seorang anak yang autis seperti Tori tidaklah mudah. Tapi untuk kesekian kalinya, Naruto berhasil! Ya… berhasil! Menjadi suatu kepuasan tersendiri jika kalian berhasil melakukannya.

Guru Ibiki datang ke kelas dengan gerakan cepat. "Ohayou" sapanya setelah berada di depan kelas 9D. Wajah sangarnya dulu sempat membuat seisi kelas merinding, namun kini mereka tidak akan pernah merinding dengan sosoknya. Karena guru Ibiki itu….. Oke, lupakan.

Guru Ibiki meletakkan tasnya di atas meja guru, lalu menghela nafas berat. "Anak-anak…. Saya sangat mengharapkan kalian semua bisa masuk ke SMA yang bagus" ucap guru Ibiki sebagai pembuka ceramahnya. Seisi kelas yang sudah hafal dengan kebiasan guru Ibiki menceramahi satu kelas di awal sebelum pelajaran dimulai, hanya memasang tampang malas. Semuanya mendadak jadi _bad mood_.

"Huh! Ibiki-sensei selalu saja seperti ini!" dengus Ino. Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

Setelah guru Ibiki puas dengan ceramahnya, ia pun memulai pelajaran.

"Nah, ayo anak-anak! Keluarkan alat menyulamnya! Saya akan mengajari kalian sulam aplikasi" perintah guru Ibiki. Semuanya mengeluarkan peralatan sulam dengan ogah-ogahan, seakan tidak memiliki semangat hidup. Oke Ibiki-sensei…. Dari anda kami belajar bahwa 'Jangan melihat seseorang dari tampangnya!'

Setelah pelajaran selesai, bel istirahat berbunyi. Sebelum guru Ibiki meninggalkan kelas, ia sempat berucap ke Naruto, "Kau… Temui aku di ruang guru"

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku. Seisi kelas hanya diam. Entah itu memaklumi atau merasa kasihan melihat Naruto. Sebab, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia dipanggil ke ruang guru.

Hinata menarik baju Naruto, dan Naruto pun berhenti. "Bisakah aku ikut?"

Naruto yang sudah bisa menebak siapa pemilik suara lembut tersebut hanya berbalik dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata yang sedang menarik bajunya. Perlahan ia lepaskan dan berucap lembut, "Tidak usah…. Nanti kamu jadi obat nyamuk di sana"

Hinata tampak berpikir, tapi mungkin perkataan Naruto ada benarnya juga. "Baiklah.."

Setelah Hinata berucap, Naruto melepaskan genggamannya dan langsung pergi menuju ruang guru.

Naruto mengetuk pintu ruang guru, lalu dari dalam ia mendengar suara guru Ibiki yang mempersilahkan dirinya untuk masuk.

"Silahkan duduk" ucap guru Ibiki setelah Naruto sudah berada di depannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca.

"Kau ada masalah apa?" tanya guru Ibiki. Naruto yang merasa tidak memiliki masalah hanya memilih diam.

"Kenapa kau bisa-bisanya bekelahi dengan murid SMP Suna?"

Detak jantung Naruto menyentak keras. Kemudian otaknya menyimpulkan sebab-akibat guru Ibiki memanggilnya kemari.

"Apa masalahmu dengan mere-"

"Aku tidak punya masalah" potong Naruto datar. Wajah yang sedari tadi ia palingkan ke arah lain, kini menatap tajam ke arah guru Ibiki.

"Lalu? Kenapa kalian berkelahi?"

"Aku tidak mau berkelahi! Mereka duluan yang memulai!"

"Tapi kenapa kau membalasnya?"

"Mereka menyebalkan!"

"Lalu kena-"

"Aku hanya melindungi seorang anak kecil yang diganggu mereka"

"Kau itu ber-"

"Aku serius!"

"Naruto!"

"Mereka yang duluan!"

BRAK!

Guru Ibiki menggebrak mejanya dengan keras. Ia terlihat begitu kesal karena pembicaraannya selalu dipotong.

"Naruto! Dengarkan aku dulu!" bentak guru Ibiki. Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau masih senang berkelahi, kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini!"

"Apa?!" pekik Naruto. "Yang benar saja! Lagipula aku bertengkar juga demi menolong orang lain!"

"Tetap saja, Naruto! Ini sudah menjadi keputusan kepala sekolah." Ucap guru Ibiki yang kelihatannya sudah sedikit tenang. Ia memijit pelan pelipisnya, sedangkan Naruto tertunduk lesu.

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu! Dan ingat baik-baik pesanku tadi!" guru Ibiki menyuruh Naruto untuk keluar. Dengan langkah lesu, Naruto meninggalkan ruang guru.

Setelah keluar, Naruto dikejutkan oleh keberadaan Hinata yang sedang bersandar di dekat pintu ruang guru. "Ah… Naruto.."

"Ada apa kamu dipanggil ke ruang guru?" tanya gadis itu yang tidak dijawab oleh Naruto. Naruto malah menarik lengan Hinata menuju koridor yang lebih sepi. Takut dikira aneh jika mereka berduaan di depan ruang guru.

"Kamu ngapain di sini?" Heran Naruto.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa kok… Cuma ingin nunggu…" jawab Hinata malu-malu. "Oh, ya! Kamu kenapa dipanggil ke ruang guru? Aku harap bukan hal yang buruk!" lanjut Hinata dengan wajah cemas.

Naruto tidak menjawab. Matanya masih memandang sendu wajah Hinata. Perlahan ia melangkah maju mendekati gadis itu dan…

Grep!

Hinata terbelalak mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba dari Naruto. Pipinya memerah.

"Na-Naruto…" Hinata mencoba melepaskan tubuh mungilnya. tapi sayangnya semakin Hinata mencoba lepas, semakin erat Naruto memeluknya.

"Jangan lepaskan aku.." bisik Naruto. Saat itu juga Naruto sedang menahan tangisnya. Memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Pasti akan sangat memalukan bila ia menangis di depan seorang gadis. Tapi jika dalam posisi seperti itu, sekalipun dirinya menangis, Hinata tidak akan tahu.

Perlahan tangan Hinata bergerak membalas pelukan Naruto, kemudian mengelus punggungnya. Mencoba memberikan kehangatan untuk Naruto yang sepertinya sedang ada masalah.

"Sudahlah, Naruto… Tidak apa-apa" ucap Hinata lembut. Semburat merah masih menghiasi pipi putihnya.

Naruto menghela nafas berat, kemudian dengan perlahan ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ya, memang tidak apa-apa…." Ujar Naruto dengan memamerkan senyum lima jarinya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menipu hati lewat ekspresi yang dibuat-buat senang.

"Terus tadi kenapa dipanggil ke ruang guru?" Hinata mengeluarkan tatapan menyelidik.

"Cuma diancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah, sih! Hehehe… Tapi gak apa-apa kok, seperti katamu tadi!" jawab Naruto santai. Tapi ancaman tersebut benar-benar mengusik pikirannya. Menolong seseorang, dikira berkelahi, dan diancam dikeluarkan hanya Karena hal itu? Konyol! Ini tidak adil!

"Eh..? Apanya yang tidak apa-apa kalau diancam seperti itu, Naruto!" Bentak Hinata sambil mendorong pelan tubuh Naruto. Walau membentak seperti itu, suara Hinata masih terdengar lembut.

"Hihihi… Tidak apa-apa kok! Aku diancam dikeluarkan kalau aku bertengkar lagi" ujar Naruto. Ia kembali mendekati Hinata dan menggenggam bahu gadis itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Hinata….." bisik Naruto seakan mengetahui ekspresi Hinata yang begitu cemas. Hinata mendengus, lalu melepaskan tangan Naruto dari bahunya.

"Kalau sudah begitu… Jangan berkelahi lagi, ya!" Nasehat Hinata sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya.

"Hehehe… Iya, deh!" Jawab Naruto dengan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Suasana di antara mereka berubah menjadi canggung, kehabisan pokok pembicaraan.

"Oh, ya! Hinata…. Kamu wangi!" goda Naruto, sekaligus memecah keheningan.

"Jadi… Mau…. Meluk lagi…. Hehehe" Lanjutnya sambil cengar-cengir.

"Apaan, sih!" Hinata berusaha memukul, tapi Naruto sudah menghindar lebih dulu.

"Apa boleh aku… memelukmu lagi?" Kembali Naruto menggoda Hinata dengan nada yang terdengar manja. Sedangkan wajah Hinata sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Huh!" Dengus Hinata. Ia menggembungkan pipinya. Naruto hanya tertawa melihat Hinata yang seperti itu.

"Ngapain ketawa? Gak ada yang lucu!" Hinata semakin kesal saja dibuatnya. Tapi Naruto seperti tidak ada puasnya menggoda gadis manis tersebut.

"Emang gak ada yang lucu, sih…" ucap Naruto. Ia menghentikan tawanya. "Tapi kamu yang lagi kesal terlihat imut." Lanjut Naruto dengan mencubit kedua pipi Hinata. Wajah Hinata sudah jelas berubah menjadi semakin merah…. Dan kemudian Hinata pingsan tanpa seizin Naruto terlebih dahulu(?)

"Eh… Hi-Hinata!"

.

\***^^***/

.

"Naruto… Pulang sama-sama yuk!" ajak Hinata. Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar, tanda dengan senang hati ia menerima tawaran Hinata. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar kelas sambil bercanda. Ketika sampai di depan gerbang sekolah, langkah Hinata terhenti karena sebuah panggilan dari seseorang yang berada di belakang mereka.

"Hinata-chan!" sapa seorang gadis bercepol dua. Namanya Tenten, teman sekelas Hinata dan Naruto. Dia juga seorang atlit yang handal.

"Eh.. iya ada apa?" Hinata menghampiri Tenten yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Ano… Tadi kan kamu piket. Kamu lihat ada buku bahasa inggrisku yang ketinggalan di atas meja gak?" Tanya Tenten sambil mengingat-ingat apakah dia benar-benar meninggalkan bukunya di kelas.

"Enggak kok! Bukannya buku bahasa Inggris tadi dikumpulin?" Tenten refleks menepuk jidatnya. "Ya ampuuunn… kenapa aku bisa lupaa?"

"Mungkin kamu sedang banyak pikiran, sehingga jadi pelupa" tebak Hinata. Tenten mengusap dagunya, seperti sedang berpikir.

"Mungkin, sih! Soalnya aku akhir-akhir ini selalu memikirkan tugas yang numpuk. Huh! Menyebalkan! Padahal kita udah mau lulus, masih saja diberi banyak tugas!" dengus Tenten yang dijawab Hinata dengan senyuman memaklumi.

"Hei.. Tumben pulang bareng Naruto?" selidik Tenten. Pipi Hinata memerah mendengar hal itu.

"Apa kamu gak takut ketularan aura suramnya? Bisa-bisa kamu ketularan bodoh dari aura yang berkesan seperti tidak memiliki masa depan itu lho!"

Deg!

Semburat merah di pipi Hinata tiba-tiba menghilang. Diganti dengan ekspresi kecewa dan marah.

"Tidak.. Naruto tidak bodoh!" teriak Hinata. Tenten terkejut mendengar respon Hinata yang tidak dapat ia duga sebelumnya.

"Dia hanya kurang belajar! Dan bagaimana pun juga, aku tidak akan ikut bodoh hanya karena ingin berteman dengannya! Lagipula, orang yang gak tahu apa-apa tentang Naruto, gak berhak mengatainya aneh-aneh!" Teriaknya lagi. Air matanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Hampir jatuh, namun sudah lebih dulu diusap oleh Hinata. Naruto yang berada agak jauh dari mereka hanya melongo, tidak mengerti topik pembicaraan kedua gadis tersebut. Tapi barusan saja Naruto bisa mendengar dengan jelas kalau namanya disebut.

"Naruto itu… Teman kita, kan?"

Tenten terbungkan mendengar hal itu. Sebab di dalam catatan hidupnya, ia tidak pernah mencantumkan Naruto sebagai teman.

"Aku ingin, mulai sekarang kita berhubungan baik dengan Naruto. Bukankah dia juga merupakan bagian dari kelas kita?" ucap Hinata lirih. Amarahnya sedikit mereda. Gadis seperti Hinata tidak bisa berlama-lama marah dan membentak orang seenaknya.

Tenten masih diam. Mencoba berpikir…. Mencoba merasakan jika ia berada di posisi Naruto.

"Naruto butuh teman yang baik seperti kita" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum manis. Kemudian berlari menghampiri Naruto dan mengajaknya pulang. Tanpa Hinata ketahui, Tenten tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap. Menyetujui semua yang telah dikatakan Hinata tentang Naruto kepadanya.

"Baiklah! Hati-hati di jalan, ya… Hinata…. Naruto!" teriak Tenten sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Naruto dan Hinata berbalik menghadap Tenten yang berada sekitar 5 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Hinata tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Tenten. Naruto yang baru kali ini disapa seperti itu hanya terkejut, kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah cepat. Ia tersenyum lebar dan ikut melambaikan tangannya.

"Sankyuu Tenten!" teriak Naruto.

Baru kali ini Tenten melihat senyum lebar bocah pirang itu, dan ia merasa hangat ketika melihatnya.

"Sama-sama!" teriak Tenten. Dalam sekejap, Tenten merubah arah pandangnya terhadap Naruto dari orang suram menjadi orang yang memiliki kehangatan penuh.

'Sudah kubilang, kan? Naruto itu punya senyum seindah mentari' batin Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

-Bersambung-

**A/N**:

Chapter lalu, Ino sudah mau berteman dengan Naruto. Di chapter ini, kita perlu meng-check list Tenten. Hehehe.. Siapa lagi di chapter depan? ^w^

Maaf.. Update nya lama banget, ya? Huhuhu~~ Zi lagi payah nih! Sekolah udah banyak try out, tugas numpuk, dan kehilangan inspirasi di chapter mendatang QAQ FUUUUUUUUUUU~~~ *kutuk tugas*

Jadi gak perlu heran kalau ada beberapa di dalam cerita adalah hasil curhatanku selama di sekolah ._.v

Perlu diingat juga, cerita ini sebagian besar ngambil dari kisah nyata, kecuali romance nya lho ya ==a Zi single hingga mungkin bila nanti(?)

Terutama sifat dari karakternya.. Agak cengeng gitu ._. #dor


	4. Chapter 4

The story: All mine

The character: minjem punyanya Masashi Kishimoto. Dia kan baiik *senyum penuh arti* *Masashi Kishimoto memasang tatapan menyelidik*

Pairing: NaruHina! *peluk mereka*

Rated: T(een)

Genre: Romance gak kesampaian #kicked

WARNING: Saya amatir ._.v

WARNING SEASON 2(?): EYD tak tepat. Hiks hiks

Chapter sebelumnya:

Naruto dan Hinata berbalik menghadap Tenten yang berada sekitar 5 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Hinata tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Tenten. Naruto yang baru kali ini disapa seperti itu hanya terkejut, kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah cepat. Ia tersenyum lebar dan ikut melambaikan tangannya.

"Sankyuu Tenten!" teriak Naruto.

Baru kali ini Tenten melihat senyum lebar bocah pirang itu, dan ia merasa hangat ketika melihatnya.

"Sama-sama!" teriak Tenten. Dalam sekejap, Tenten merubah arah pandangnya terhadap Naruto dari orang suram menjadi orang yang memiliki kehangatan penuh.

'Sudah kubilang, kan? Naruto itu punya senyum seindah mentari' batin Hinata..

.

.

.

**So, There You Are**

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

Perjalanan pulang Naruto dan Hinata terasa sangat menyenangkan. Naruto melontarkan leluconnya dan Hinata tertawa mendengarnya. Terkadang ketika kehabisan lelucon, Naruto lebih memilih untuk menggoda Hinata. Gadis itu sudah pasti kesal jika digoda seperti itu. Namun Naruto yang tidak kehabisan akal langsung melontarkan lelucon lain sehingga Hinata tertawa mendengarnya dan dalam sekejap melupakan kekesalannya terhadap Naruto.

"Lihat, Hinata!" Naruto menunjuk sebuah kafe yang berada di sebelah kanan mereka.

"Kapan-kapan aku akan membelikanmu ramen terbaik dari kafe ini" lanjut Naruto dengan mengacungkan jempol.

Hinata tersenyum dan pandangan matanya teralihkan pada papan nama yang tertera di depan kafe tersebut.

"Simple café" Hinata membaca tulisan di papan nama tersebut. Kemudian menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Naruto… Kenapa namanya simple?" Tanya Hinata. Ia bingung karena baru kali ini mengetahui ada kafe yang bernama _simple_, yang artinya sederhana.

"Yaa… Maksudnya kafe ini simpel. Gak mewah-mewah gitu. Menunya dan dekorasinya juga sederhana. Walau begitu, kafe ini tetap ramai pelanggan. Simpel tapi berkesan, itu yang ada di benakku" ujar Naruto. Ia menatap bangga kafe tersebut, kemudian tersenyum lebar.

Jam tangan Naruto berbunyi. Rupanya jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Naruto langsung menggaruk pipinya, gugup. Keringat dingin bercucuran. Hinata yang merasa aneh dengan sikap Naruto menjadi terheran-heran.

"Hinata! Ayo pulang! Keburu siang" ajak Naruto sambil menarik lembut pergelangan Hinata.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau siang?" Hinata semakin heran dengan Naruto yang selalu bersikap tergesa-gesa setelah jam tangannya berbunyi.

"Kalau makin siang, nanti udaranya panas" elak Naruto.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas pendek mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang terkesan menghindarinya.

Setelah sampai di sebuah pertigaan, Naruto dan Hinata berpisah. Naruto ke arah kiri dan Hinata ke arah yang berlawanan. Begitu Naruto sudah berada agak jauh dari pertigaan tadi, Hinata berbalik. Berjalan menuju ke arah kiri, mengikuti Naruto. Terkadang ia mengendap-endap layaknya mata-mata. Berusaha mati-matian agar keberadaannya tetap tidak diketahui oleh Naruto.

Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah yang lumayan besar. Selama 10 menit ia berada di dalam sana, hingga Hinata dibuat menunggu sambil bersembunyi di suatu tempat.

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto keluar menggunakan busana kasual. Kaos berwarna hitam dengan jaket kesayangannya yang berwarna oranye hitam dibiarkan terbuka. Hinata sempat terpana ketika melihat Naruto menggunakan pakaian seperti itu. Ia merasa penampilan Naruto yang menggunakan seragam dan menggunakan pakaian kasual sangatlah berbeda drastis.

Ia mengunci pintu rumahnya, lalu meraih sepedanya yang tergeletak di depan rumahnya, lalu meraih sepeda yang tergeletak di depan rumahnya. Ia pun melaju lumayan kencang dan sesekali menengok arlojinya. Benar-benar mengesankan orang yang ingin janjian, tapi malah telat. Eh tunggu…... bukankah di sekolah Naruto juga begitu, ya?

Hinata kewalahan mengejar Naruto yang melaju menggunakan sepeda. Ia berhenti sebentar untuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Perutnya kram dan kepalanya terasa berputar seperti kejadian waktu ia pergi mengejar Naruto yang sempat meninggalkan hapenya di loker meja.

"Na-Naruto" gumam Hinata. Berharap Naruto akan berbalik menghampirinya yang lelah seusai berlari seperti waktu itu. Hinata akhirnya memutuskan untuk bersandar di tembok untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Di saat yang sama, Naruto menghentikan sepedanya, karena tiba-tiba teringat Hinata.

"Hinata sudah sampai rumah apa belum, ya?" gumamnya. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak mengantarkan Hinata hingga ke rumahnya seusai berjalan bersama.

"Semoga dia baik-baik saja" ucapnya dengan kembali mengayuh sepedanya.

Begitu Hinata merasa pulih, ia kembali berlari mencari Naruto. Melewati jalan demi jalan yang biasanya ia lewati untuk pergi ke sekolah. Melewati toko-toko yang berada di jalan tersebut sambil melirik sana-sini mencari sosok Naruto.

Memang tidak sia-sia…

Sebab kini Hinata melihat punggung Naruto yang sedang mengayuh pelan sepedanya. Naruto berhenti di depan sebuah kafe, lalu menyandarkan sepedanya di sana.

"Eh….?" Hinata terkejut melihatnya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai berkumpul di kepalanya. Dan ketika ia mau melangkahkan kakinya, Naruto keluar dari kafe itu. Menuntun sepedanya untuk melewati sebuah gang yang menjadi spasi antara kafe tersebut dengan bangunan lainnya.

Hinata semakin penasaran dibuatnya dan tanpa basa-basi lagi ia mengikuti Naruto. Setelah melewati gang tersebut, Hinata mengintip Naruto yang sedang menyandarkan sepedanya di tembok. Kemudian masuk ke sebuah pintu yang sepertinya berhubungan dengan kafe tadi. Pintu itu mungkin menuju bagian dapur kafe. Hinata pun berlari kembali ke bagian beranda kafe. Menengok lewat jendela besar kafe tersebut, berniat mencari Naruto. Tapi yang dilihatnya malah beberapa pelanggan yang hampir memenuhi semua meja.

Hinata menghela nafas, kemudian menatap papan nama kafe tersebut.

"simple café…. Sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Ini kafe yang tadi!" ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Segala pertanyaan mulai keluar di otaknya. Tak terkecuali pertanyaan yang tidak penting. Sedetik kemudian, ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat. Sudah bisa ditebak. Sejauh ini, dia pasti memikirkan hal yang aneh tentang apa yang dikerjakan Naruto di dalam kafe tersebut.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk ke dalam kafe. Dengan ramahnya, ia disambut oleh pelayan cantik yang menggunakan pakaian maid berwarna biru muda, senada dengan warna dekorasi kafe. Pelayan itu pun mengantar Hinata ke meja kosong dan memberinya daftar menu. Hinata yang sebelumnya tidak ada niat untuk memesan sesuatu, hanya meminta segelas es teh. Setelah mencatat pesanannya, pelayan tersebut pergi.

"Apa Naruto benar-benar bekerja disini ya?" curiga Hinata.

Bola matanya diedarkan ke seluruh penjuru kafe, namun ia tak kunjung menemukan sosok Naruto.

"Kalau iya….. dia bekerja sebagai apa?" Hinata menopang dagu. Berpikir tentang apa saja yang menjadi pekerjaan seseorang bila berada di sebuah kafe.

Pelanggan? Enggak lah….. Kalau pelanggan tidak mungkin masuk lewat pintu belakang.

Koki? Ah, ini tidak meyakinkan! Orang ceroboh seperti dia tidak mungkin jadi koki.

Kasir?

Hinata refleks berdiri dari tempatnya. Ia melihat di bagian kasir dan di sana dia tidak menemukan seseorang yang diharapkannya. Ia pun kembali duduk dan menopang dagu.

"Huuh… yang jadi penjaga kasir wanita semua.." Hinata mendengus, lalu kembali berpikir.

Kalau pelayan? Makin tidak mungkin! Buktinya tadi Hinata tidak melihat Naruto sama sekali di dalam sini. Hinata benar-benar kehabisan ide. Pelanggan, koki, penjaga kasir, pelayan….. Bukankah semuanya sudah kusebut?

Hinata memegang kepalanya frustasi. Cukup lama ia berada dalam posisi tersebut. Namun sejurus kemudian, badannya langsung menegang. Matanya membulat. Ia pun menelan ludah.

"Ja…. Jangan-jangan…." Batinnya.

Ia langsung menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara tangannya yang terlipat.

"Ti-tidak mungkin Naruto menjadi tukang cuci piriiiiiiiiiing!" teriaknya dalam hati.

Hinata benar-benar tidak percaya akan hal ini. Kalau bukan tukang cuci piring, apalagi? _Cleaning service_? Itu sama saja!

"Permisi"

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara, memperhatikan seorang pelayan yang kini meletakkan pesanannya ke atas meja. Pelayan itu adalah seorang pemuda yang….. emm…. bagi Hinata lumayan tampan. Rambutnya merah dan wajahnya begitu imut.

"Selamat menikmati" pelayan itu tersenyum. Hinata merona melihat senyum yang terpampang di wajah imut pelayan itu. Tanpa mereka sadari, beberapa pelanggan perempuan di sekitar Hinata juga ikut tersipu. Bahkan tidak sedikit yang berteriak girang melihat keimutan pelayan tersebut. Mungkin mereka bisa dikatakan _secret admirer_ yang sengaja datang ke kafe itu hanya untuk melihat pelayan berambut merah tersenyum.

"Kau…." Panggil Hinata ketika pelayan itu beranjak pergi dari meja Hinata.

"Apakah kau punya waktu untuk pelanggan? Sebentar saja…" pinta Hinata. Pelayan itu pun berhenti, kemudian tersenyum lagi.

"Boleh saja.." ucapnya ramah dan langsung duduk berhadapan dengan Hinata tanpa seizin terlebih dahulu. Hinata pun heran dengan sikap tidak sopan pelayan itu, tapi Hinata lebih memilih tidak mengomentari sikap anehnya.

"Hai! Aku Sasori" Ia memperkenalkan dirinya sambil menunjuk nama yang tertera pada dada sebelah kirinya. Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku Hinata" ucap Hinata yang kemudian dipuji habis-habisan oleh Sasori. Dia bilang nama yang baguslah… Wajahnya yang cantiklah… Dan segudang pujian lainnya. Hinata hanya menggaruk pipi sambil berucap terima kasih, sedangkan para _secret admirer_ Sasori memasang _death glare _terbaik mereka.

"Nah… Hime… Bolehkan hamba kembali bekerja?" tanya Sasori dengan nada yang dibuat-buat manja. Ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Eh, jangan dulu" pinta Hinata. Ia yang merasa berkepentingan dengan Sasori belum sempat berbicara, malah sekarang Sasori berniat beranjak meninggalkannya. Sasori kembali duduk dengan memasang tampang kesal.

"Kau pelanggan pertama yang durasinya lebih lama dari yang lain" ucap Sasori setengah berbisik. "tapi karena kau lumayan manis, aku beri ekstra jam untukmu"

Hinata menjadi semakin bingung.

"Maksudnya?"

"Selama ini banyak pelanggan yang minta kutemani. Karena saking banyaknya, aku pun membatasi durasi mereka. Tapi kamu sudah melebih durasi yang kutetapkan!" dengus Sasori sambil melipat tangannya.

Hinata tersenyum setengah hati. Akhirnya ia tahu sebab-akibat Sasori bertingkah tidak sewajarnya terhadap pelanggan.

"Ma-maaf… tapi aku memanggilmu hanya untuk bertanya sesuatu, kok!" ucap Hinata lirih.

Sasori langsung menepuk jidatnya.

"Kenapa gak ngomong…. DARITADIIIII?" pekik Sasori frustasi sambil meremas kepalanya.

"Habisnya tadi kamu ngomong terus, sih" Hinata cemberut. Sasori menghela nafas panjang. Sebenarnya ia merasa bodoh karena sudah bertindak dahulu sebelum bertanya, tapi ia malah memasang tampang _cool_ sebagai topeng.

"Kalau begitu… Apa yang ingin anda tanyakan?" tanya Sasori sopan.

"A-apa Naruto bekerja di sini?" tanya Hinata malu-malu. Harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban Sasori.

Memang terdengar aneh, sih. Seorang gadis datang untuk menanyakan seorang lelaki yang diduga bekerja di kafe tersebut. Itu terlihat mencurigakan.

"Naruto, ya? Iya dia bekerja di sini" jawab Sasori singkat.

Wajah Hinata yang tadinya penasaran kini berubah menjadi khawatir. Takut firasatnya benar kalau Naruto bekerja sebagai tukang cuci piring.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Sasori sambil menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Dia bekerja sebagai apa?" Hinata kembali menampakkan rasa penasarannya.

"Yah… Sama sepertiku. Pelayan yang mengantar pesanan pelanggan. Tapi sekarang dia sedang dimarahi oleh Tsunade-sama, pemilik kafe ini. Sudah kedua kalinya ia telat datang kerja" jelas Sasori sambil tertawa. Ia membayangkan wajah Naruto yang menciut ketika dimarahi Tsunade.

Hinata sumringah seketika. Ia sangat senang karena perkiraannya salah. Walau begitu, ia tetap saja merasa bersalah karena sudah berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Kau ini pacarnya Naruto, ya?" Sasori menatap Hinata curiga.

"Tidak kok!"

"pfft….," Sasori menahan tawanya. "Kalau begitu kau _stalker_-nya Naruto ya? Atau penggemar rahasia?" Tebak Sasori.

Hinata merona.

"Enggak. Aku hanya khawatir dengannya"

"Memangnya kamu siapanya Naruto?"

Twitch!

Urat kekesalan muncul di dahi Hinata.

"Hei! Jangan bicara seolah-olah aku ini tidak pantas mengetahui apapun tentang Naruto!"

"AHAHAHAAAHHAHHA," Sasori tertawa keras sekali. "Tidak kusangka kau akan meresponku dengan kalimat yang seperti itu"

Hinata cemberut lagi dan berusaha memberikan tatapan sadis terbaiknya.

"aku ini temannya Naruto"

"teman?" Sasori terlonjak. Menurutnya itu adalah hal yang tidak biasa berhubungan dengan kawan kerjanya tersebut.

"Iya…. Kupikir dulu dia akan selalu menutup diri. Tapi rupanya dia tidak seperti itu. Dia hanya terabaikan. Sangat disayangkan…. Padahal dia baik sekali" Tatapan Hinata berubah menjadi sendu. Kemudian tersenyum lemah.

"Oh. Jadi kau ini gadis terpilih yang tahu sifat Naruto, ya?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan gadis terpilih, hah?" urat kekesalan kembali muncul di dahi Hinata. Berpose siap memukul wajah Sasori kapanpun. "Kau ini memang menyebalkan!"

"Wowowowo….. Tidak usah bertindak seperti itu nona indigo. Sifatmu benar-benar tidak terduga" ucap Sasori _sweatdrop._

"ah…. Gomen!" Hinata membenarkan posisi duduknya. Berusaha kembali terlihat manis. "A-aku tidak terbiasa dengan orang sepertimu…."

"hahhaha… dasar sensitif" Sasori akhirnya tersenyum. Senyum yang berbeda dari biasanya. "Tapi tetap manis.."

Hinata hanya merona sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Memandangi lantai bagian kanannya.

"maaf"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu, aku panggilkan Naruto sebentar ya?" ucap Sasori beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Hinata pun langsung mencegat Sasori dengan menarik lengan bajunya.

"Ti-tidak usah. Biar aku sendiri yang menemuinya nanti" jawab Hinata masih dengan rona merah di pipinya.

Sasori yang merasa posisinya terlalu dekat dengan Hinata, memalingkan wajahnya. Melepaskan tangan Hinata dengan lembut, lalu berjalan membelakanginya. Berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah yang dimilikinya dari gadis bermata _amethyst_ itu.

"ya. _Good luck_, Hinata"

.

.

.

.

.

-bersambung-

**_Kamus_**:

Secret Admirer: Penggemar Rahasia

**A/N**:

GOMEN GOMEN GOMEEEEN…..

Hiatusnya Zi kepanjangan yaaa…

Duh maaf. Soalnya gak sempat ngetik…. TwT terlalu banyak tugas dan persiapan unas. Hiks….

Kalau lupa ceritanya, silahkan baca yang sebelumnya m(_ _)m tapi kalau gak mau juga gak apa-apa :'D

Oh, ya. Kita udah mulai memasuki arena(?) konflik lhooooo….. ^^

Tapi belum sih… masih perlu banyak penjelasan. Karena memang cerita ini seperti permainan detektif. Fufufu~~~ #ApaanSih

Gara-gara kebanyakan baca Sherlock holmes nih. Jadi suka detektif-detektifan ._. hohoho

Nah, Zi juga mau promosi. Baca fic Zi yang baru dong…. Hehe. Tapi parody ._.

Itu tentang Road to ninja Way versi Zi. Wkwkwkwk XD Mereka tinggal satu kos-kosan. Tapi kos-kosannya jumbo(?) alias memuat banyak orang disitu :'D

Ide ceritanya selalu kebayang saat malam-malam mau tidur. Karena bingung gimana nyalurinnya, akhirnya kubuat fanfic parody tentang itu.

Fanfic In Their Parallel Life ku itu bakal no ending. Jadi setiap chapter ceritanya beda-beda ;w;

Jika berminat, silahkan mampir ke "In Their Parallel Life" ^^

Mohon bantuannyaaa..

Jika ada kata-kata yang tidak dimengerti, terdapat ketikan yang salah, atau pun EYD yang tidak sempurna, mohon diperbaiki.

Review adalah support terbesar bagi Zi ^_^


End file.
